The invention relates to a cassette ejector for tape recorders and the like.
It is known that if a cassette is ejected during a recording or play back operation of a tape recorder when a magnetic head and/or pinch roller has moved into a window formed in the cassette, the head or pinch roller may be damaged or the azimuth of the head may be misaligned. Most prior art cassette ejectors are, therefore, designed to permit cassette ejection of the cassette only after the head or pinch roller has moved to its inoperative position. Typically, the prior art cassette ejectors eject the cassette in response to the movement of a member associated with the recording or play back operation, to its operative position. Such structures are complex, necessitating high accuracy of the parts and a skilled and careful assembly, thus resulting in an expensive unit. Even when employing such prior art systems, it is difficult to completely avoid the above disadvantages in a reliable manner.